The Adventurer's Quest
The Adventure's Quest is a television movie featuring the characters of Adventure Time and some other major characters in The AnimeLand. The movie does not feature much dialogue in English as the main characters speak different languages such as Latin and/or German. Plot Finn is being ordered by Princess Bubblegum to find a Lotus Flower to make a gelatin. When he heads for the woods (along with Jake), he meets a gang of troublemakers known as the Winklespam Brothers who often sing together in devilish modes. But, Finn must find a way to delete the obstacle. Trivia *This is the first movie in which none of the characters speak English. *The movie is an hour long, making it one of the shortest films in the cartoon series. *A promotional commercial was made for Nestle Wonder Ball featuring various clips from the movie. *A Tom & Jerry parody scene was made, including a Popeye parody scene. Cast *Jeremy Shada as Finn: A human 13-year old boy who is the protector of Land of Ooo. He speaks only Latin in the movie. *John DiMaggio as Jake: '''A 28-year old magic dog who is Finn's adoptive brother. He only barks and growls in the movie. *Hynden Walch as '''Princess Bubblegum: The 18-year old ruler of the Candy Kingdom who is also a scientist. She only speaks German in the movie. *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess: A 15-year old lump who is the ruler of Lumpy Space. She only says "like" and "glob" in the movie. *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler: The humble peppermint servant to Princess Bubblegum. He speaks French in the movie. *The Mellowmen and Hot Chelle Rae as The Winklespam Brothers: Triplets of half-monkied troublemakers who are hired to make the characters' miserable, including breaking into their deep songs. As the only characters that speak fluent English in the movie, they are voiced by two different teams of actors. *Dee Bradley Baker as Chet: A peanut with a chocolate coating with a laid-back personality. He only says "Dude" in the cartoon movie. *Vincent Martella & Thomas Sangster as Phinebunk and Gerb: Two genius cavemen from the Homo Sapien stage who invent many things. They only speak caveman language. *Alyson Stoner as Isabelluck: A cavegirl who has a crush on Phinebunk. She only speaks caveman language. *Ashley Tisdale as Cantak: The older sibling of Phinebunk and Gerb who is always in "Charca" (Charge in caveman language). She speaks caveman language too. *Madeleinne Martin as Fionna: A human 13-year old girl who is the protector of Land of Aah. She speaks only Pig Latin in the movie. *Roz Ryan as Cake: A 28-year old magic cat who is Fionna's adoptive sister. She is apparently mute as she does not make any sounds but gestures and charades, but sometimes mumbles and screams. *Neil Patrick Harris as Prince Gumball: The 18-year old ruler of the Candy Kingdom who is also a baker. He only speaks German in the movie. *Grey DeLisle as Ice Queen: A wizard who is obsessed with princes. She mumbles insanley and speaks like a Mr. Bean-type gibberish. *Tony Hawk as Coop: A mid 20s skateboarder who is one of the most popular skateboarders in Radopolis. Despite able to speak perfect English, he is not considred a main character due to making one cameo appearance. *Tim Hamaguchi as Slider: A laid back teenage skateboarder who is the son of Coop. Despite able to speak perfect English, he is not considered a main character due to making one cameo appearance. *Andy Samberg as Party Pat: The chief of his Bear Tribe who is a party animal. He only speaks in Shakesperian English in the movie. *Frank Welker as Science: PB's candy-corn rat who is also intellegent. He only squeaks in the movie. *Michael Sorich, Yuri Lowenthal and Anthony Pulcini as The Terrible Triplets: A gang of brother assasins who hunt down creatures. The brothers are Beep, a muscular man who fights with his gloves, Megafan, who uses bubblegum chewing techniques and Haoh, the oldest who uses fisticuffs. They speak proper English but in a form of mostly mumbles and inaudible dialogue with some words heard, similar to the British character, Mr. Bean in the movie.